User blog:AlexanderWiki2002/User blog:Alderjack the Treescamp/Redwall Books Ranked Worst To Best
Hello, everyone! Today I am going to compile together what I believe is a list of all Redwall Books Ranked from the worst book to the best book, which I think is the toughest situation I've ever been faced with!!!. Warning: My opinion will be different than yours; don't get offended. Keep in mind that this is my stupid personal opinion and, almost all the Redwall books are solid, gorgeous, wonderful pieces of literature but there is one that stands above all else! Let's Start this Countdown! With Exception to the numbered books, none of the books are in their set order. This is a difficult task and it will take a while to organize. ''' = #22 Loamhedge = 16th Book (2003) Geez... I gotta say it... I never thought I would EVER have say this about a Redwall book, but this book is miserable. And what's weird is that I seem to be the only person who hates it, because it is the lamest, most boring, most poorly made book Jacques has EVER made. There are only 3 characters I have ANY interest for at all: Flinky (who is the world's sexiest Irish stoat!), and Bragoon and Sarobando Who both DIE saving the worthless undeveloped skin piles (who survive!) called Springald, Fenna, and Horty (who is kinda OK). This book totally let me down because I thought it would be about the original Loamhedge Abbey, not whatever THIS one's supposed to be about, the "siege" over Redwall Abbey was just pitiful, and worst of all '''it had one of the stupidest plot twists in Redwall history: the heroes traveled hundreds of miles to get to Loamhedge to find the cure for wheelchair hare's disability to not be able to walk, find the cure to be nonexistent, get the 2 out of the 3 best characters in the book to die, they write a poem about willpower (which is admittedly really inspiring), and that gives wheelchair hare's walking back '''! What the Heck? I know its Fiction, but I know Jacques wouldn't of written something that makes '''that little sense!!! This one sucks, except for Flinky, Brag, and Saro. = #21 Doomwyte = 20th Book (2008) By absolutely no means is this not a good book. Doomwyte is only slightly less good than the others. It has decent characters, a decent plot, and it is overall decent. But all that decency is kinda forgettable, despite having so many different little details that are so unusual in the Redwall series. It has the only evil Log-a-Log, no badgers, a main villain who is a bird, and a hare who is Abbey Warrior. It's also is pretty creepy for a Redwall book, but despite its uniqueness its still not the greatest Redwall Book. From onwards, we're in Grade A Territory = #20 Triss= 15th Book (2002) Triss is another decent Redwall book. But this one is just more decent enough to be higher than Doomwyte. It has some really cool characters (Kroova, Triss, Shogg, Plugg Firetail...) But the plot becomes yet another retread of familiar Redwall formulas; prisoner escapes vowing vengeance, young badger seeks destiny, island bad guy comes to Mossflower, the peaceful critters defend their abbey, its kind of the Same Old Song and Dance. But the formula works, so this is a great story. So it being such a great story yet being so low can show you what an amazing series Redwall is!!! = #19 Eulalia! = 19th Book (2007) This is kind of your standard Redwall book with a badger as the main character, so I have to admit the only reason its so far down is because its one of the later Redwall books, so we've already seen the "badger plotline" so many times before. I think if Eulalia was earlier, it definitely would be higher up. By the way, the final segement of this book is spectacular! = #17 The Legend of Luke = 12th Book (1999) It was beyond awesome seeing all the wonderful characters from Mossflower reuniting for a long-awaited sequel, but this time, they were on a quest to find more about his Father, Luke the Warrior. I would definitely call this adventure boring because they barely encounter any foes or challenges, but the real adventure is the segment telling Luke's tale to Martin, Gonff and friends! = #16 Salamandastron = 5th Book (1992) I believe the only fault with this great is that there is too much time away from the awesome siege over Salamandastron) (The Dryditch Fever subplot would've been better somewhere else, and I always got so bored with that Mara and Pikkle Ffolger plot). Like in the Rogue Crew (see later on the list), Salamandastron is like a battle of the most powerful heroes versus one of the most dangerous villains and possibly the biggest horde in Redwall history! But although I loved the Salamadastron siege, the rest of the book wasn't too interesting. = The Rogue Crew = 22nd Book (2011) Brian Jacques didn't know that this was his last book he would write before his untimely death, but it almost seemed like he did know. Obviously, due to its placing, its technically not the most solid Redwall book (very rushed ending, underdeveloped, hollow characters) but MAN was it fun to read! I bet he was thinking: "Man, what if I put the biggest, baddest villain up against the coolest good guys??? Would that be COOL or WHAT?!?" In other words, its just a struggle of good vs. evil but in perfectly epic, over-the-top, childlike proportions! = The Bellmaker = 7th Book (1994) Although The Bellmaker has a new, cool, unique setting and some spectacular new characters (Finnbarr Galedeep!), a lot of the old characters from its prequel, Mariel of Redwall had oddly changed for the worst; for example, Rufe Brush, who had once been one tough, cool squirrel was now a timid weakling. But other than that, The Bellmaker was an excellent tale, with one legendary voyage and some of Jacques' best action! = The Sable Quean = 21st Book (2010) For some explainable reason, the later Redwall Books aren't seen as beloved as the older ones, which is usually about right. However, that doesn't mean all the later books aren't as good (something I'll be talking about in a future essay). So naturally, the Sable Quean is probably the most overlooked book in the series, being the 2nd to last (and not THE last) book. But I gotta say, this book is SOLID, with good characters, a deliciously dark plot, and tons of great action! Really, it's almost reminiscent of the earlier Redwall Books. (Also see User blog:Clockworthy/Essay: Why 'The Sable Quean' Could Issue In The Old Era of Creative Redwall) = Martin the Warrior = 6th Book (1993) Huh? What is such a Classic doing this far down?!? Well, after much debating with myself I resolved that Martin the Warrior is the hardest book to place on here, because it was so evenly balanced with such Awesome upsides, yet having such lame downsides. For the good, it has a truly great cast of characters; Felldoh, Keyla, Clogg, Badrang, Rose, and of course, Martin the Warrior himself! I also liked the plot: assembling together a ragtag group of assorted commonfolk to overcome an evil tyrant; it was classic, it had an epic final duel, as well as by lightyears having the best romance (which I don't usually dig at all! Then WHY is it not break the top 10? Well, for one, it's very depressing. Felldoh's death was brutal and Rose's honestly brought me to tears (yes, I know it was necessary for her to die to continue the plot, but it was truly heartbreaking). But the tragedy wasn't even the part I disliked the least! The part I really didn't like was Martin's quest to Noonvale. It took up most of the book, and I thought it was 2nd only to Loamhedge's as being the Redwall Series' worst quest. It was just stupid and boring, to say the least. But even it couldn't destroy the excellent rest of the novel, so Martin the Warrior places at about the middle of our countdown! = Pearls of Lutra = 9th Book (1996) Pearls of Lutra is just your typical amazing Redwall book really. But just add in some wonderfully unique, exotic elements to the classic Redwall formula such as Monitor Lizards and a hypnotic pine marten, you got a great read whose only fault is having a boring Abbey Warrior! = Rakkety Tam = 17th Book (2004) This book is generally regarded amongst Redwall fans as being a so-so tale with the wolverine in it. But I am here to say that I simply adore it. Gulo the Savage's Horde horde was horrifying, the idea of highland warrior squirrels was just awesome, so put 'em together to get one hell of an underrated gem! = Taggerung = 14th Book (2001) Despite me initially not liking it and it having no main villain, The Taggerung worms its way into my heart as being one of my favorite books from the 2nd half of the series. It has possibly the coolest main character in any Redwall book, Deyna, who is not only seriously awesome but is also literally everything an should be and more! = Marlfox = 11th Book (1998) This is just another typically awesome tale from Mr. Jacques! I love the quest to retrieve the Tapesty while the Marlfoxes are treacherous and evil as they come, and they just emanate of mystery, giving the whole book a dark, chilling atmosphere! This epic novel has its special spot on this countdown for just being too damn cool! = Mariel of Redwall = 4th Book (1991) Mariel is a Classic Redwall Story. Its bursting with lovable characters, charming Redwall class, animals beating each other up, and everything else you should look for in a Redwall novel! Although the villain wasn't the strongest one in the series, man, he was still interesting, and the heroes were just excellent. Its no wonder Mariel of Redwall is one of the most well-known books in the series! = High Rhulain = 18th Book (2005) With the exception of This book, Loamhedge and Triss, I have read every Redwall novel at least twice, so admittedly, I don't remember too much about this one. But the things I can remember about it?!? DAMN it was good! The location of Green Isle was awesome as heck, and the idea of it being filled with clans of fighting rebel otters was beyond cool, especially with the abundance of cool otter culture and otter history that came with it. Add in a quadraphonic bloodwrath-crazed hare, a frickin' [[Slothunog|'SEA MONSTER']], and a scene of Redwall's biggest brat getting wrecked to pulp, you got a book that shines out even by Redwall standards! Category:Blog posts Category:Essays